Blow me one last kiss
by TakeASmile
Summary: OS. Un dernier baiser, Kate aurait juste souhaiter un dernier baiser, un souffle de vie. Juste ça, juste une ultime fois.


_**Blow me one last kiss.**_

Blow me one last kiss.

Ma mère me rappelait sans cesse que ce n'était pas le but, le plus important, mais le chemin parcouru. Jusqu'alors, je n'avais pas très bien compris : Pourquoi parcourrais-t-on une route semée d'embûches, si ce n'est pas pour avoir un résultat ? Pour moi, c'était un principe bien étrange, que je qualifiais presque comme idiot. Enfin, ceci était avant mon métier. Depuis, j'ai appris, j'ai compris, j'ai appliqué. Tout est dans le commencement, dans la manière que nous avons de parcourir cette route sinueuse. On tombe, on se relève, on franchit ou on contourne des obstacles nous semblant infranchissables.

Le meurtre de ma mère en témoignait lui-même. Combien de fois avais-je vu de nouvelles murailles se dresser devant moi ? Combien de fois m'étais-je pensée vaincue, affaiblie ? Pourtant, jamais je n'avais renoncé. C'était peut-être de la folie à certains moments, il est vrai. Je ne m'en suis rendue compte qu'une fois le danger écarté, la peur envolée, mais cela en valait la peine. Aujourd'hui, je peux laisser cette affaire derrière moi. Les coupables ne croupissent pas dans une misérable cellule, il est vrai. Mais le fait de savoir que le pouvoir est de mon côté est en soit une grande réussite.

Ceci n'est qu'un exemple comme un autre, car cette enquête n'est pas la seule que j'ai été amené à résoudre. Combien de soirées passées à guetter, traquer le moindre indice ? Combien de témoignages recueillis ? Combien de pistes exploitées, justes ou non ? Combien de nuits où le café était ma seule compagnie ? Désormais, le chemin importait, car le but en valait la peine. Ce n'était plus une quête personnelle, égoïste, égocentrique, c'était simplement la soif de vérité, le désir de rendre le deuil de ces familles un peu moins difficile.

Pourtant, tu sais, si je devais choisir une seule raison, une seule justification, du pourquoi du comment cette phrase est devenue une évidence pour moi, ce n'est pas le meurtre de ma mère, une enquête, où tout autre évènement important dans ma vie que je choisirais.

En réalité, j'ai une idée très précise de cette réponse. Le seul fait pour lequel je pourrais tout justifier serait notre relation.

Rappelle-toi ces débuts chaotiques. Rappelles-toi toutes les fois où j'ai pu lever les yeux au ciel, toutes les fois où j'ai pu soupirer devant une quelconque idiotie de ta part. Il n'y a pas que ça d'ailleurs. Parfois, même quand tu paraissais sérieux, je ne parvenais pas à te croire. Comment aurais-tu pu être sincère après tout?

Et puis, je me suis prise à avoir une toute autre opinion. Combien de fois ais-je souris lorsque je te sentais derrière mon dos ? Combien de fois me suis surprise à songer que ce costume t'allait décidément parfaitement ? Combien de fois mon regard a-t-il dérivé sur tes lèvres, me surprenant ainsi à avoir une furieuse envie de les embrasser ? Mais surtout, combien de fois me suis-je fustigée d'avoir de telles pensées ?

Pourtant, tu vois, il n'aura fallu que d'une seule et unique fois. Quelques mots échangés, phrases prononcés. Une soirée. Je crois que je m'en suis voulue de ne pas y avoir céder plus tôt, de ne pas avoir profité de ces touches de bonheur par milliers.

Mais déjà c'est la fin. Bientôt, je n'aurais plus le droit à tout ceci.

Je m'en veux, je n'aurais pas dû. Si j'avais su. Si mon côté trop borné ne m'avait pas donné des ailes, ce soir. C'est un cas banal, pourtant. Un flic, se lançant seul à la poursuite d'un meurtrier. Une course poursuite, un échange de tir. Un cri. Une personne qui s'effondre. Une tâche rouge qui s'étire, qui s'allonge. La douleur qui frappe, insolente, meurtrière. Une arme rangée, des bruits de pas qui s'éloignent, sans aucun doute la satisfaction d'avoir fait mouche.

Schéma banale, oui. Sauf quand nous nous retrouvons à la place de ce flic trop impétueux. Étendue, là, à même le sol, abandonnée comme une vulgaire chaussette dépareillée. La rage m'enserre le cœur. Je n'aurais pas dû. Tout aurait pu être évité.

Néanmoins, ce n'est pas à cela que je veux penser maintenant. J'aimerais tellement être à tes côtés en ce moment. En réalité, je voudrais juste un dernier baiser. La sensation de douceur, de bien être, de chaleur qui m'envahit, me rend fébrile simplement lorsque tes lèvres entrent en contact avec les miennes. Un seul petit geste suffit et mon âme entière en est chamboulée.

Mais déjà les formes se troublent, les choses s'accélèrent alors que mon rythme cardiaque, lui, ralentit. Je me force à respirer, prenant avec peine quelques bouffés d'air. Désespérément, lamentablement, faiblement. C'est vain, je le sais. Je veux lutter, pourtant les forces m'abandonnent si rapidement.

Je ferme les yeux, vaincue. J'inspire une dernière fois, souhaitant remplir mes poumons de cet air que je ne respirerais plus jamais.

Désormais, je quitte ce monde avec la pensée de ce dernier baiser.


End file.
